Into the Abyss
by angelsdee327
Summary: Betrayed by their brother, two men find the days of Gladiators are not lost in legends. Roman's easy past makes him an easy target to break while being labeled a lunatic makes Dean a tough nut to crack. FeralRoman, EvilSeth, ProtectiveDean. Pairing: Dean/OC/Roman Warnings: Iffy non-con, language, sexual situations, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Abyss**

Summary: Betrayed by their brother, two men find the days of Gladiators are not lost in legends. Roman's easy past makes him an easy target to break while being labeled a lunatic makes Dean a tough nut to crack. FeralRoman, EvilSeth, ProtectiveDean. Pairing: Dean/OC/Roman

**Warning: Not quite non-con but non-con. Forewarned.**

**AN: What can I say? It just came to me and poured out of my fingers. It has to wait in line behind my other two fics though. Reviews are love!**

**Dean's POV:**

Twelve feet by twelve feet; that is what I call home these days. I sit or walk this area all day unless I'm tending my wounds, eating, sleeping or fucking. The only time I see outside of this cell is when I'm thrown into the pit to fight…to the death.

Yeah, I watched Spartacus on television. It was a decent series if you could get past the comical over exaggerated fountains of blood. I knew enough of history to be aware of the gladiatorial days of Rome. I even saw the Coliseum when the company visited Italy. I just never believed that things like this still existed in this day and age until I woke up one day to find myself in this cage. After watching that series, I thought Romans were conniving, deceitful and vicious people but they don't hold a candle to my ex-boss or former best friend.

Roman's cage is across the way from mine. I see him pacing like a jungle cat; waiting because somehow he knows it's almost time for our keepers to throw us a woman. Women are a privilege the winners get after a tournament or a few times a week during a lull in matches to allow us to release tension. It keeps the champions from fighting each other outside of the pit since there's no money to be made from it. Ro has lost sense for a lot of things but not when its time for women.

I don't know how long we've been here; it feels like forever, but somehow I've managed to not lose it like Ro has. He's gone native on me; losing himself to the mindset of what we are now and not the man he was. I blame it on the life he came from. Ro had a loving family; he had human contact and a gentle hand throughout his life. To be taken from that and forced into these conditions; his mind just settled into the training and obeys his masters. He fought his conditioning for a while but his mind just splintered from the abuse.

He doesn't speak anymore; just grunts and growls like the animal they trained him to be. I've watched almost all of his fights in the pit; he's brutal, savage and utterly feral. He's worse when they give him a woman. Most of the women here know what to expect when they're tossed into our cages but the men in charge replenish the stock, and the new girls have no clue what awaits them.

I'm no saint; I take what's given to me but I try to be gentle with them. I can't say the same for Ro. Let's just say I'd rather watch him tear men apart in the pit than what he does to the girls he's given. For a while there, I tried to yell out to him, tried to make him see what he was doing but it was pointless. He'd rip their clothes from their bodies and just fuck them until he got off. He didn't give a shit about them after that and they were quickly removed from his cell while he was sexually satisfied.

My best friend and brother has been lost to me for a long time now…except in one aspect. He wouldn't fight me when they threw us in the pit together. There was a part of him that knew that much; that we were something to each other and he refused his masters' orders to fight me. He still refuses to this day. Of course I did the same; nothing could make me hurt Roman. He's my family.

I have spent a lot of time asking myself how I kept my mind intact after everything they put us through. My answer has always been the same; my mind was never intact to begin with. I came from bad, went through worse, had a break in there and then ended up here…in the worst hell I've ever seen. I'm used to my mind being fractured and hearing voices.

Apparently the noise in my head is louder than what these assholes have been yelling at me because the shit they say doesn't make it through as anything more than static. It's a blessing and a curse that I'm still in control of myself here. They haven't broken me but I can never get the blood off of my hands, the images branded into my head or the screams…those damn screams; I can't get them out of my dreams.

The break in my life was when I realized my dreams in the WWE. I met my brothers; Roman and Seth, in developmental and we came up together. We had a great run as a stable before betrayal tore us apart. Seth had always been ambitious; I just never knew how far he'd go to get his fame and fortune. He sold us out to get ahead in the business and; with the help of Hunter; he sold us to this place to make a fortune off of our blood, sweat and tears.

The other break I had was her – Lex. Alexandra was mine and Ro's girl. We saw her together the first time, decided we wanted her and sought her out to claim her as ours. She gave us what we needed; a loving hand and a warm body but she was more than that. She gave Ro the confidence he needed to get ahead in our business and kept my demons quiet so I could get ahead unencumbered by my past. She wouldn't let either of us listen to the shit others talked about us; said we deserved every damn cheer we got and nothing but our hard work got us as far as we went.

She loved us. We loved her. I've always been thankful that she was out when we were taken from our home.

The brown-eyed devil is here. He comes often; trying to arrange another fight between Ro and me. He wants to see us tear each other apart so badly he can taste it and each time has left butthurt when we refuse to throw down. Of course our handlers take our reluctance to fight each other out on our flesh, and Seth is always here to watch that too, but it is the only thing we give him. Our continued unity is the bane of his existence. It is the only thing Ro remembers and the one thing I won't let go of.

Apparently that is about to change if the sick grin on Seth's face has anything to say about it. The kid is a schemer and has tried everything to get what he wants only to fail but something in his eyes sends a chill down my spine this time.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. How've you been, old friend?"

That fake smile on his face just drives me to punch the fuck out of him but I stopped making moves long ago. I stopped speaking to anyone except Ro long before that.

I still try to pull Ro back from the edge but his mind is stuck in animal mode. I refuse to give up on Roman; he's my best friend and I know he has the gentlest heart and soul on this planet. He's just lost his way to the pain and horror they've inflicted on him. I wish I was enough to bring him back.

Oh, Seth is still talking. What a shocker since he loves nothing more than the sound of his own voice, except money that is.

"I just came by to bring Rome a gift. I know it's feeding time for you guys, and I'm sure he'll like this little morsel." The prick wagged his brows at me before stepping to the side. One of our handlers had a brunette by her bicep, dragging her towards Ro's cage. "He looks very interested. Wouldn't you say so, Dean?"

He wasn't kidding there. Ro was hyper before when he knew this time was upon us but once he scented the air; whatever he picked up had him fisting the bars on his door, shaking it so hard I thought he might break free. His gray eyes zeroed in on the brunette and he growled low in his throat; jaw clenching tight while he rattled his cage door. Her long, wavy hair hid her face from my view but that body seemed so familiar. She was wearing a long gray wifebeater like I used to wear to the ring and nothing else by the looks of it. When the guard neared Ro's door, my brother stretched an arm out between the bars, snatched the woman's hair and pulled her back, holding her in place while the guard unlocked the door. After one hard tug on her hair, Ro managed to pull her head back enough for me to see her face.

"No!" My blood ran cold and I felt a fist clench my heart in a steel-like grip.

"Yeah, I finally tracked her down. It has been so long I almost gave up. She literally fell off the damn planet once we took you two. I heard she was searching for you while evading Hunter's men. You two picked a crafty bitch." Seth moved to stand before me, blocking my view of Lex while she fought against Ro's grip and kicked out at the guard. "I was going to tell them to pass her around the men and never let the two of you touch her but then it struck me. I've watched Rome turn into more of a beast than a man while you are the same old Dean. I wonder if he remembers her." He glanced over his shoulder, smiling when Ro dragged her into his cell, gripping her upper arms so tight I knew they were the first of many bruises he'd leave on her tonight.

"Ro! Don't you hurt her!" My throat was killing me from nonuse but he had to see her! "Roman, it's Lex! Don't fucking hurt her!"

"Doesn't look like he recognizes her, Dean." Seth shrugged his shoulders when Ro ripped her…my tank; she was wearing my tank when they caught her, from her body, pushing her down on the floor. "How will you feel, buddy? How will you feel watching him rape your woman? He's the dumb brute I always said he was and has no clue who she is and what she meant to him but you do." I could feel his eyes on me, trying to goad me into a confrontation but all I could see was Lex struggling to get away from Ro while he gripped her ankle and pulled her back. "When he's done with her, will you want to kill him then? I guess we'll find out."

"Lex!" I yelled out to her just to let her know I was here; an effort to soothe her. It turned out to be a terrible mistake.

"Dean!" The part of a man that can't handle hearing another man's name come from his woman still exists in Roman. He backhanded her with a sneer. She screamed an instant later when Ro flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind. "Ro, stop! Please stop!" I could hear her crying and it ate away at all the walls I built up around my heart. "Roman, it's Lex…please remember me. Stop!"

"Look at him go, Dean. He's a fucking machine."

I growled at my handler when he brought a woman to my door, pacing back and forth while keeping my eyes focused on Ro with Lex. I couldn't take another woman now; not while my baby was here. I held off for a long time, refusing to cheat on her until I thought she finally gave us up for dead. I was wrong; she never gave up on us and what did that get her? Caught by these bastards and raped by one of the men that loved her. I couldn't take her screams anymore and retreated to my cot; covering my ears in an attempt to muffle the sounds. She's the only one that I've ever been able to hear over the voices in my head. It kills me that this…what's happening to her now is getting through too.

**Roman's POV:**

They finally brought me a woman. It feels like I've been forever without one. This one has a nice body. She seems a little surprised that I wanted to see it and threw her on the floor so I could take her. She's here for my pleasure though, not hers.

"Roman?" She touched my shoulder with a strange gentleness that confused me. I lifted my head, and for a brief moment she flinched at whatever she saw in my eyes in the dark. "Ro?" She said again and it only fueled my ever-present anger. My lips curled back as I stared at her, snarling in a guttural way she had never heard before. "Ro, stop!" she yelled at me when I lifted her up and dropped her on my cot, hovering over her an instant later.

She was reaching for me again when I grabbed her wrists painfully and forcibly pinned her to the bed. I growled at her while she searched my eyes for something she couldn't find, like she knew me once but only the wild fury of my inner beast remained, the one this place created.

I sniffed her again; she smelled vaguely familiar to me and it only pissed me off more. My mind was clouded, a red haze of rage and…need. I removed my hands from her wrists and slid them down her sides; restraining her hips with bruising force, holding her still as I thrust into her, tearing her tender passage. I buried my cock as deeply as I could, ripping her with my savage movements. I held her firmly as she tried to slide away, my thrusts growing more violent.

Her shocked cry was muffled against my shoulder. She was begging me to stop; Dean was begging me not to hurt her. I couldn't hear either of them, lost in whatever darkness that lives within me now. The scent of blood, mingled with her scent drove my beast mad with lust, feeding the need, triggering every bestial and predatory instinct I had.

She struggled futilely against me. I was hurting her, my strength terrifying her; I was stretching her, tearing her. "Stop," she sobbed. My hands gripped her fiercely, my teeth moving over her, everywhere it seemed, biting and marking. Low, deep growls of warning rumbled from my throat as she struggled. The more she tried to move away from me, the more brutal I became, seeking her submission. I jerked her legs wider apart, baring my teeth at her as I proceeded to fuck her.

I tangled my fist in her hair scant seconds before I forced her head back. Pain, hot and burning sliced through her as my teeth clamped on her neck, canines piercing deep. She cried out in protest, but I held her head to the side and pinned her down easily beneath my superior weight, keeping her open and vulnerable while I took my pleasure, base grunts sounding in her ear. Her blood flowed freely from the wound on her neck and; as I tasted the spicy essence of her on my tongue, it drove my body into hers over and over, harder and deeper, harder and faster.

I had never known such pleasure. Her blood was filling my mouth, her body tight and hot around me. The smell of sex and blood teased my nostrils. Rapture. She drove me wild, seeking more, needing more of her. I'd never get enough of her. More. I surged harder, my fingers now locked on her hips, bruising her. Harder. More. Faster. More.

Dean no longer existed. Only this creature beneath me registered within my mind. The raging beast within me was killing her, using her body without tender care, without feeling, without love, only seeking to dominate her.

Her eyes were heavy; she was weak from losing so much blood. I could feel her slipping away, her mind and body becoming numb as I pounded into her, tearing at her, biting her. She accepted this from me now because she knew it would only be worse if she fought me. Or…maybe I'm wrong because the way she's looking at me now; there is so much feeling behind those eyes.

Her fingers found the sweat-dampened hair at the nape of my neck, and she stroked it with familiar tenderness, forcing her own pain from her mind, focused on seeing me through hazy eyes. "I'll stay with you, Roman, as long as I can," she whispered while warding off the chill in her body and the tremors that shook her from loss of blood. She bit her lip as my teeth sank into the tender swell of her breast, but she held back the tears. Her hands stroked my hair, cradling my head to her breast, giving herself to me. "I'm here," she whispered. "I love you."

I tensed at the sound of her familiar voice, but didn't stop, still taking her with callous aggression. I snarled at her, rearing back to watch her as I tore into her. I'm not used to tenderness and it angers me that she's acting this way. She's mine to fuck and all I want is her submission before I cum inside her.

"I belong…to you," she said brokenly. "And you…to me…I will not let you face the darkness alone, Ro. I am giving myself to you, my love, so do not…condemn yourself…when this is over. You have done nothing wrong." Her breathing was shallow now, making it hard to talk. She moved against me slowly, trying to coax me back to her, slowing our momentum. "Can you feel me, Roman?" She moved again. She was weak and lethargic but she refused to give up until she achieved whatever it was she was trying to do to me. She moved her hands along my shoulders, cradling my jaw, forcing my head up, and meeting the molten heat of my feral gaze unflinchingly. "The darkness can't have you, Roman," she rasped. "You belong to me." I roared at her, and briefly saw a flash of recognition but refused to accept it.

I jerked out of her, roughly flipping her onto her stomach, taking her from behind. She cried out at my brutal entry, too weak to move away from me. I fisted her hair, biting her shoulder while I took her tight ass. She closed her eyes, a single scalding tear slipping past. I increased my momentum now, my grunts and pants more urgent. I was close, she knew it too. A broken cry escaped her as I thrust one hand between her legs, stroking her roughly. Using the last of her energy she whispered to me.

"I am yours in all ways. You are my heart, Roman; you and Dean. I accept you in all forms…even this one…feel no shame, love…I am with you."

Mine. She was mine. Somehow the knowledge of that one thing entered my mind when I heard her speak. This body was mine to fuck; that is why it felt so familiar, so natural that I take her. She sounded so far away, so weak but I heard her, calling to me. Finally, I roared out, shuddering from a forceful climax, emptying myself into the body in front of me. My breathing was ragged and painful, torn from deep inside. I could vaguely hear Dean crying from across the room.

Several minutes passed as I slowly regained myself, unsure of my surroundings. Dean raised his head and a sound of terrible anguish tore from his throat when he looked at the woman beneath me. She laid limply on the bed, bruised and scratched, several ragged bite marks marring the creamy caramel of her skin. Blood and semen trickled down her thighs and he let out a mournful cry, his eyes welling with tears. I rolled her over and caught the back of her head in my palm, fearful of the way her head lolled to the side like a broken flower, revealing a jagged wound on her neck.

She was mine…and I might have just killed her.

"Take her away from him and give her to Dean." My eyes flashed up to Seth's face, taking in his twisted grin while he looked over my handiwork. My gaze snapped to my guards when they hesitantly moved to my cell door and I moved over her, protecting what's mine from them. "Feeling a little possessive, Rome? You and Dean always kept Lex on a tight leash, not wanting anyone near her. I'm taking her away from you, Roman, and giving her to him." He pointed towards Dean when the guards rushed in and fought me back off of her, another one slipping in and picking up my woman. "You think about how good it feels to fuck her, to possess her while you watch him put his hands on her." He jumped back, slamming the door closed when the three men rushed out.

"Mine!" I growled, clenching the bars of my door and rattling it; trying with every ounce of my strength to break free and take back what's mine. My gaze shifted to Dean when he rose to his feet, taking her into his arms and instantly ignoring the guard to place her on his bed. "MINE!" He ignored my claim of possession and tore a cloth into strips, getting them wet in a bowl of water and set about cleaning her up.

**Dean's POV:**

"Give her to Roman once a day to fuck but take her back to Dean immediately after. He can keep her all day except for Rome's time with her." I felt my rage push against my concern for Lex when I heard Seth's words to my jailors. The thought of Ro getting his hands on her again; doing this to her every day made me sick.

"I need medical supplies for these wounds, Seth," I gritted out of clenched teeth while I applied pressure to the bite mark on her neck. "If she gets an infection, they'll have to kill me to get me to leave her side and I can't see how killing one of your champions is good for business."

"Get him what he needs."

"Dean…" Her eyes fluttered while she weakly lifted a hand to my cheek. I held it there when her energy waned.

"I'm right here, baby. I love you so much."

"Love you…" She passed out again and I found myself nuzzling my cheek into her palm before settling it at her side.

"MINE!" Roman bellowed at me, shaking his cage door with more force.

"Fuck you straight to hell, Ro!" I growled back, anger washing over me in waves while I tended to the many wounds he left behind on her body.

Seth walked out the door with a sickly sweet smile on his face. He found the one thing that could break our unity; get us to kill each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dean's POV:**

It took me hours to clean and bandage all the bite marks Roman left in her skin. You could see the dark bruises his hands left behind even on her tanned skin. I'm paranoid as fuck about it since I know he'll get his hands on her again soon and he'll add more or make these worse. For now, I'm content that I got them to stop bleeding. The only thing I could do for the damage he did to her vaginally and anally is let her soak in my bath. The water is cold but it is all I have to offer.

I hate the fact that she's naked in front of the others but I know if I give her my shirt, it'll just end up torn again when they give her back to Rome. So I wrapped her in my blanket on my cot and watched her drift in and out of unconsciousness for hours. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was real and here. I couldn't stop touching her even while I was afraid of causing her further pain.

Roman paced like a rabid dog; his eyes focused on the two of us with low growls erupting from his throat every time I touched her. This is the first time he's shown an interest in a woman once he was done with her. He usually blew his load, tossed her aside and curled up like a big cat to sleep. I can't help but wonder if it is because he remembers her on some level. He's obviously showing a possessive side over her and I fear what he'll do to her if he thinks she 'allowed' me to touch her.

I keep telling myself that he isn't to blame for her condition; that his training here is the reason he did this to our beautiful girl, but I can't stop the rage building in me. He came close to killing her; killing our Lex, and he gets her back once a day to start all over again. He's angrier than I've ever seen him before and that's saying something, but I don't know who he's more pissed at; me for touching her or her because I touched her. I just know that if he continues to hurt her; or…kills her, nothing will stop me from avenging her. I'll take it out on everyone; including Ro.

"How did they find you, baby?" I've whispered those words to her repeatedly since I laid her down. She was too weak to answer when she was awake and didn't hear me while she slept.

"They didn't; I found them," she mumbled back; her eyes fluttering open while I ran my hand over her hair.

"Lex, baby, are you okay?" I slipped my hands down to cup her face; afraid to touch her anywhere else but needing the contact.

"I hurt everywhere but I'll live. Let me see you." She palmed my cheeks, running one hand up to rest on the back of my head. She looked so happy to see me despite what happened to her and; as selfish as it sounds, I'm happy as hell to have her in my arms again. "I thought I'd lost you, Dean," she broke down, tears falling continuously while her exotic eyes darted between mine.

"You didn't give up on us though." I pulled her into my chest, dialing back my strength to keep from hurting her but hugging her nonetheless. My eyes darted to Ro when he slammed his palms against his bars.

"I could never give up on you two; not ever. I love you too much," she cried, burrowing into my body. Her sobs were heart-breaking and seemed to quiet the big man down. When I glanced up at him again, his jaw was still clenched but he was cocking his head like a big overgrown puppy, curious of her distress.

"Don't cry, baby. You know I can't handle it when you cry," I rocked her back and forth; doing everything I could to soothe her. "What did you mean when you said you found them?" I asked a few minutes later once she calmed some.

"I looked everywhere for you. It felt like it took forever but I managed to find word of this underground fight circuit that was invitation only. It definitely catered to the rich and powerful, and; despite the rules of this place, the wealthy suck ass at keeping secrets. It took me a while but I discovered that the two of you were here. It took even longer to get into the crowd…"

"You saw us fight?" I pulled back to look into her eyes, feeling sick when she nodded her head. It's weird that I killed to stay alive but am now ashamed that she saw it.

"I had to, to make sure you both were still alive, to gather information and see how this place worked so we could work on a way to get you out." She ran her fingers through my hair, forcing a purr to roll in my throat before pressing her lips to mine.

Fuck, it felt like a dream to be kissing her again. Of course all dreams come to an end when you're forced to wake up and Rome did just that when he slammed his hands against his cage bars again. We startled apart; glancing at him when he roared "Mine" at us. His gray eyes bore into mine; like he was imparting that knowledge to me before he dropped his gaze to Lex; a low steady growl coming from his clenched teeth that made her shiver against my chest.

"What happened to him? What did they do to you?" Her obsidian eyes met my blue, imploring me to explain and as much as I didn't want to, I could never deny this woman anything.

"First tell me how long we've been gone."

"You two went missing from our home over three years ago," she whispered into my chest, running her hands up my back while I tightened my hold on her.

"Three years…" I can't believe its been three years. "It feels a lot longer. We woke up in these cages, pissed as hell and confused as fuck. One of these pricks told us life as we knew it was over and left us alone the rest of the night to sweat over it. The next day another came in and told us what the deal was; that we were being trained to fight and; when we eventually were deemed worthy of facing other owners' men, it would be to the death. The conditioning we went through…the training…everything was a fight or an ass beating. If we argued, we got our ass beat. If we lost against our training partner, we got our ass beat." She listened while I recounted everything I could remember; all the while clutching on to my back and shaking against my chest. I could feel her tears roll down my abdomen. "It was obey and fight, baby. If we didn't, it was an ass beating and stripped of privileges like food and water."

"And Roman?" she sniffled; turning those deep inky pools to my face.

"They broke him, babe." She cast her sad eyes over her shoulder to glance at Ro; who continued to stalk back and forth while glaring at us. I felt the shudder pass through her body into mine. "He couldn't handle the abuse; the blood on his hands, and snapped under the pressure. When he yelled 'mine' earlier, that's the first word he's spoken in over two years. He's a predator now; that only fights, fucks and obeys. The one thing he's held back on is he refuses to fight me in the pit but Seth appears to have found a way to break us apart."

"You mean me," she turned her teary eyes up to mine and I felt my heart break just that little bit more. "Seth is an exceptional bastard but I won't let it come to that. I didn't realize he would concoct this plan when I revealed my location to him but I won't let it happen."

"You let Seth capture you?"

"You're damn right I did. Lay down with me. We need to talk but I ache." She scooted down, resting her head on my pillow while I lay in front of her, pulling her body into mine while I stared into her black eyes. She flinched every time Ro growled or slammed his hands against his bars, and all I could do was hold her closer. "I saw the difference in Ro; I could see something was wrong but I had no idea it was this bad." She bit her trembling bottom lip; closing her eyes to regain control before going on. "I have outside help, Dean. I can get you both out but I need your help to do it; both of you, so I need to see if I can get through to Ro."

"You have help? Who?"

"A few people who are not fond of Hunter and by proxy Seth," she smirked, making me feel marginally better.

"Rome is not going to be easy to get through to, Lex. He usually never gives a shit about the girls he's fucked in here when he's done with them but, for some damn reason, he's fixated on you and, quite frankly, baby, that scares the shit out of me."

"That could be a good thing…" I cut her off with a press of my lips, separating from her when Ro roared his disapproval.

"That is a bad thing," I jerked my head towards him. "He's pissed as fuck that I'm touching you. He'll take it out on you the instant you enter his cell. He almost killed you already. You're weak and can't take that again. I can't take seeing…hearing that again," my voice cracked; emotion choking me, tears blinding me but my girl laced a hand in my hair, pulling my head down to her chest. "I should be comforting you…"

"Bullshit. Part of my loving you means comforting you too and always has," she whispered before kissing the top of my head.

That is one hundred percent true; she's always calmed me down whether it was from a temper tantrum or an emotional outburst. I burrowed into her body, allowing her to do what she does best for me – love me. "Who do you have on the outside?" I whisper against her skin; letting my tears caress her flesh.

"Punk, Hardy, Orton and one I can't mention yet," she said softly, just for my ears.

"I can understand Punk and Jeff; they hate Hunter but Orton?" I kept my voice down; in fact my lips brushed against the silky skin of her chest.

"You'd be surprised how much Randy hates Seth. Not to mention, the big idiot has always had a soft spot for me," she chuckled softly; and while I loved hearing it, I growled my irritation that Orton was always hovering around Lex when she accompanied us to a show. "I know where and who I belong to, baby, no need for the jealousy."

"You got that right," I kissed her cleavage, pulling back quickly when she hissed. "I'm sorry, baby. I feel so fucking helpless! I can barely touch you without hurting you thanks to that asshole." I admit it; I downright had a huge pout on my face, boo boo lip and all, and it made her laugh so I did good with my childish tantrum.

"I can handle the pain more than the absence of your touch. I've been without you for so long," she smiled like I was the center of her universe and pulled my head back down to rest on her breasts.

"So what are we looking at for an extraction, baby?" I asked her a few minutes after letting her body calm me.

"The three of us need to make the first step in getting out. They'll be watching from the crowd to know when to jump but it rests on us to get it moving. For that to happen, we'll need to get Ro in line," she glanced over my head towards Roman and I could hear the low growl along with his frantic pacing steps.

"I don't know how to do that, Lex. I've tried every day to bring him back but he's just too far gone. If anyone can bring him back, it's you but Lex, it'll take time and, until then, he still gets you once a day as he is now." I tilted my head back, meeting her eyes with fresh tears in mine. "I can't bear the thought of him doing this to you over and over again. You're a savior and a curse to us right now, baby. You're the one thing that can get us out of here and you're also the one thing that can get us to do what Seth wants; to kill each other."

"I'll have to find a way to reach him, baby; to bring him to a place where he's with us in even the basic sense. Dean, don't shake your head no to me," she laced her fingers into my hair, holding the back of my head still. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't pleased and there wasn't a fucking thing I could say to change her mind. "The way this is going to play out is either I get Ro on track and all three of us walk out of here together or I'll get you out and stay behind with him."

"No, baby, I can't leave without you."

"And I can't leave without him. If your roles were reversed and you were the one broken and he was intact, I'd stay behind with you. I don't care if you never remember me; I wouldn't leave you in this hell alone. Shh, my love," she cradled my head to her chest, placing small kisses everywhere she could reach. "Between the two of us, we should be able to spot Ro's weakness; the in I'll need to reach him. In the meantime, I'm going to need you to help me before they give me to him."

"What do you mean? How can I help you?"

"When the time comes, I'm going to need to not only stand beside the two of you but fight beside you, and if Ro keeps tearing me up like this, I won't be able to crawl. Baby, listen to me," she hushed me with a touch of her lips. "You'll need to get me ready for him," she breathed into me. "You have to get me wet and ready for him because I can't take Ro dry fucking me like that every damn day and expect to heal up enough to be of any use to you."

I couldn't say anything to that. I just stared at her until she pulled me in close and eventually drifted off; this time to sleep instead of unconsciousness. I held her while I watched the shadows shift on the walls, signaling the passage of time. I held her while I watched Ro finally tire himself out enough to stop pacing and sit in front of his cage door; just watching us.

Try as I might, I couldn't fall asleep and neither did Ro. The two of us felt every minute of every hour tick by, rounding on towards the moment when she would be torn from my arms and delivered into his clutches. I could see his eyes follow the moonlight shifting across the room before they would bore into me and the woman I clutched to my body.

When the moonlight shifted to colors of orange and purple, I carefully extricated myself from her arms and got off the cot. My girl was still fast asleep, recovering her strength. Shifting my eyes up, I caught Roman's gray gaze and stony expression. His eyes kept darting between the two of us while he sat there. Outwardly he appeared calmer but I could tell he was coiled tight like he was about to pounce.

Knowing what I had to do soon, I decided to give us as much privacy as possible considering our circumstances. Grasping the loose sheet from the end of my cot, I shook it out, moved to the bars and knotted one corner to it. Ro instantly snapped to attention when I began to stretch the sheet out along the length of the bed; hiding Lex's sleeping form from view, and tied off the other end. He stood; clutching the bars, and glared at me. If looks could kill…but I found myself caring less about us; our bond as brothers, and more about how badly my 'brother' was going to treat our girl.

She is the love of my life; his too, that I would give up my life; his life, for. If she thinks I'd leave here without her, leave her behind with his crazy ass to manhandle her daily then she's lost her damn mind. I'll drag her out of here kicking and screaming if I have to.

Ro and I are pacing in sync, staring hard into each others' eyes and I didn't realize it until now. If I had to compare us to something, it would be two lions defending our prey. We're both alpha males; not surprising that we ended up as the two champions of the pit for our owner. There can be only one – how Highlander – but like I said, Ro and I refused to do battle. Hunter and Seth pushed and pushed but we wouldn't budge…until now.

I wasn't kidding when I told Lex she was a curse to us by being here.

Fuck me, Ro and I are still pacing and the sun is up. I can't believe I've been stuck in my head so long that time is running out. I stop in place and focus on Roman's gray eyes one more time before I turn my attention to my sleeping woman.

"Lex, baby," I whisper, sitting beside her on the cot. My chest filled with warmth when her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile graced her face when she looked at me. "It's almost time," I sighed; my mood rapidly souring.

"What is this?" she asked, glancing at the sheet.

"Just trying to block out Ro's view as much as possible, baby. I wish I had enough sheets to hang on the sides to keep those assholes' prying eyes off of you but I figure it would be best to hide what we can from Ro," I shrugged my shoulders, feeling awkward about this whole situation.

Feeling awkward is odd since I figure I've been fucking women in plain view of the others for over a year now, but they aren't Lex. She's different because I love her and feel the need to protect her from everything. And then I remember that my girl walked into this hellhole by choice with every intention of saving our asses or die trying. Our lioness…but even a lioness needs her male's protection.

"Thank you, baby," she blushed and that still amazed me to this day that I could make her do that after everything that we've done over the years. "I suppose it's almost time," she whispered, glancing up at me through her lashes.

She was reconfirming what I already said to psych herself up for what was coming. I knew she was nervous. I could see she was scared yet angry that she felt that way. It was Joe, after all; one of her long-time lovers, and the mere idea that he could hurt her was something we all would have laughed over once upon a time. That isn't the case anymore.

"Yeah," I let out a nervous breath, feeling it catch in my throat when she parted the blanket and let it fall to her sides. "I hate that he did this to you…and will do it again," I choked on the lump in my throat. I gently traced some of the marks left on her skin with my fingertips while I still took in her beauty. "I'll use my mouth…to minimize the pain since you're very raw." She nodded her head, easing her legs apart to make room for me.

I situated myself between her legs, gently lifting each one to settle over my shoulders before I ran the flat of my tongue over her lips. The sigh that left her mouth seemed to release a large amount of tension from her body. Hardening the tip of my tongue, I repeatedly flicked that beautiful little clit and felt her hips begin to squirm beneath my hands. I moved one down, using two of my fingers to spread her open and traced my tongue over that silky wet flesh.

"Yes, that taste," I moaned; closing my eyes and savoring her essence on my taste buds. "I've missed that taste." Fuck, I used to feel high off of tasting her; having her on my tongue. "Damn, baby, I missed you," I mumbled in a rush before slipping my tongue into her wet heat. She was heaven on my tongue. I could live off of her forever.

"Jon…" she whimpered softly; letting my real name escape on a breath.

It has always driven me wild when she'd call me by name but for now; with her in this condition, I had to rein in my desires. This was about minimizing damage to her already torn body. This was about prepping her for Rome's savage touch. This was about…oh fuck, she came! Fuck, she tastes amazing and I can't stop myself from licking up her juices. Idiot, she needs that for when she walks into his cage! Guess I'll have to make her have another then.

"MINE!" Ro slams his opened hands against his cage, making both of us jump, and reality comes crashing down around us.

"I need you to roll over, Princess," I gasp; licking her wetness off of my lips. "He's gonna take your ass again, baby," I say with a frown; noting the sad look in her eyes before she nods and I help her move. "Here; put your hips on the pillow," I tell her; moving it down to raise her ass in the air. "I'll try to lube you up as much as I can with your cum and my saliva but…"

"I know," she says in the most desolate tone I've ever heard.

I see a tear glide down her cheek before I lean forward to saturate her torn, inflamed little asshole with my pointed tongue. My words have taken the passion out of this act when we both realized I was preparing her to be raped by her boyfriend. Roman chiming in with his ownership of her drove the stake home.

I alternated between flicking my tongue over her clit, to lapping at her dripping pussy and then sliding my tongue into her ass. I heard Ro pacing; getting antsy as the time drew nearer and dragged her pleasure out to the last minute to ensure she remained wet when he took her. Knowing the exact time just like he does, I focused all my attention on bringing her to climax one more time and she cried out in bliss, clutching the blanket and bowing her back to jut her ass out for me.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked, moving to her side and scooped her up in my arms. She nodded weakly; trying to calm her racing heart, and almost achieved it until we heard the guards at my door. I kept my eyes on her; seeing her in full blown panic mode. "I'll fight them, Lex. I won't let them take you…"

"No," she shook her head, palming my cheek. "I don't want you hurt. Besides, I need you in one piece to put me back together afterwards." She darted her eyes to the men at the door before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Help me spot his weakness, Jon. I won't be able to see it during…that."

She knew she was asking a lot; I could see it in her eyes, but I couldn't let her down. I would have to watch.

I watched her shakily get to her feet and meet the guards at the door.

I watched them grab her upper arms and drag her halfway to Ro before he darted his eyes between them, growling low in his throat.

I watched her pull free from their grip, stand on her own two feet and limp her way forward.

I watched Roman bare his teeth at her while one handler unlocked his door.

I watched her take a deep, steadying breath before crossing the threshold into his cell.

And then I watched everything go to shit.

**Roman's POV:**

She stood before me; naked and ready for me but I could smell him on her. Her scent was so intoxicating; calling out to me to take her. I knew this body was mine to fuck. She's mine and I don't need any other but, as she stands here before me with silent tears on her face, I can still smell him!

"Mine."

She won't look at me like she did yesterday. She keeps her eyes trained on the floor and it doesn't feel right to me. Her tears…they don't feel right either but I don't know why. All the other women they give me do this exact thing but it feels wrong from her.

"Mine," I growl in her ear while I walk a circle around her, bumping her shoulder with my chest. She shakes; keeping her eyes down. She's not saying 'yours' like she did yesterday. She's not speaking to me at all. I don't like it. "Mine!" I yell in her face, pushing her with my body. "Mine!" I press my forehead to hers, trying to tilt her head back to see her eyes but she denies me. I hate this! "MINE!" I grip her hair at the nape and pull her head back. She clenches her eyes and cries out in pain.

"Ro…please…"

Her tears…I can't stand…handle her tears so I wipe my palm down her face to clear them away but they just keep coming. I've walked her back against the bars of my cage with my hand gripping her throat. She still refuses to look at me and its making me angrier with her but... Her scent…I bury my face in her neck and take her in. I can still smell him but she overwhelms my senses.

My hands move to her thighs and I lift her slight weight, impaling my cock in her tight heat in one swift thrust. She muffles her cry in my shoulder and leaves her face buried there while I pound into her body. My teeth find her shoulder and bear down. She whimpers endlessly into my skin; her tears rolling down my chest while I thrust my cock relentlessly into her pussy.

"Mine," I groan. Her pussy is mine; I can feel it. My cock knows it. I use my thrusting pelvis to keep her pinned to the bars while my hands cup her large tits; my teeth scoring a nipple. I could fuck her forever and; much to my disappointment, she is just allowing it to happen, detaching herself from the experience. I want her submission but I want her here for it, not lost within her mind…or thinking of him.

I feel her tense and, for a moment I think she's going to cum for me, until she screams in fear. I hear Dean roaring like a madman; a fury in his tone like I've never heard before, and open my eyes to see one of the men in the next cell. He's close to my woman; who is struggling in my grip, and I glance down to see he has a finger in her ass. My hand shoots between the bars, taking his throat in my grasp, tightening my grip while he claws at it to get a breath. "Mine!" I roar at him, thrusting my hips harder into her pussy while my grip on his throat increases exponentially.

She's screaming like mad now; thrashing against me, and I don't know if its because she's gonna cum or is terrified that I'm choking this prick to death. He touched what's mine; he deserves to die, and I'm protecting her so I don't understand her reaction. There is a very distinctive crunch when you crush a man's windpipe, and when she hears it, she starts raining down punches and slaps to my head.

Yes, I love the fight in her! It excites me, fires my blood and I feel my cock harden to the point of pain within her. I let my dead neighbor fall to the ground and carry her to my cot, flopping down on top of her. Taking her hands in one of mine, I pin them down above her head and fuck the fight out of her. I can see her eyes now; they're filled with horror, anger and indescribable sadness. Her tears seem to leak from her eyes with every thrust of my cock; like I'm wringing them out of her.

I don't understand the emotions I see in my mate's eyes. Is she upset that I didn't protect her from that piece of shit? If I had been within my right mind and not lost in the exquisite pleasure of her body, I would have noticed him the instant he neared her and killed him before he touched her. That has to be it. I need to reclaim her, show her and everyone else she's mine.

**Dean's POV:**

Roman has been fucking her for well over an hour and rounding the corner towards two. His fucking stamina was always a curse to her when he was normal but now it's just a goddamn nightmare. She's beyond exhausted and weak from the abuse on her body; sweat glistening on her damaged skin. I know that has to sting like hell. She can barely move and her voice gave out on her a long time ago…or so I thought.

When he pulled free of her pussy and flipped her unresponsive body on to her stomach, she threw her head back and screamed bloody murder when he drove into her ass. I made the mistake of yelling at him to stop. All it did was drive him to hold her head down on the mattress with a hand fisted in her hair, lift her pelvis up with a hard grip on her hip, and bare his teeth at me while he fucked her hard and deep. Thankfully Lex passed out a few minutes into that torture but it did nothing to stop Ro from going on another twenty minutes before he finally blew his load within her.

"Get her out of there!" I yelled at the guards the instant Ro collapsed on top of her. The four idiots approached his cell, stopping in their tracks when Ro tossed his hair back and glared at them; still buried deep inside of Lex's unconscious body. "You're gonna need more men." He was hovering over her; protecting her with his body?

It was a hell of a fight. Roman tossed them around effortlessly until more of them flooded his cell. One of them managed to drag Lex out while he was occupied but dropped her halfway between our cages when Ro went absolutely batshit once he realized she was missing. The guard had just unlocked my door before he went to help his unfortunate co-workers and I broke one of the cardinal rules without a thought; I left my cell without permission.

I ran to Lex and gently picked her up in my arms. By the time the guards had escaped Ro's cell and turned to us, I had already pulled my door shut, sat on my cot and cradled my girl in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dean's POV:**

My girl was in shock. The lights were on but no one was home. It was clear as day that she was lost inside of her head when she finally regained consciousness. I kept talking to her while I bathed her, cleaned and re-bandaged old wounds, cleaned and bandaged new wounds, and held her to my chest once I laid her down on my cot.

It isn't everyday that some stranger shoves a finger in your ass while your boyfriend is raping you and then that boyfriend breaks that prick's neck while he continues to fuck you. His face was so close to hers that she probably heard his last breath. It is no wonder why she's in shock.

Lex walked in here to save us; she was trying to fix Roman but he was breaking her down faster than this place broke him. I was stuck watching helplessly while it happened; watching my best friend break our girl's spirit along with her body and now her mind. She miscalculated this situation badly; thinking maybe once Ro saw her he'd snap out of it and return to us. She's learned just how wrong she was and is paying for it dearly. Only one of us could do this to her. I think Lex could survive this place like I did but she just can't handle one of her lovers ripping her to shreds like this. His broken psyche is going to cost me everything I love in this world.

"No, you aren't leaving me too. I need you to look at me, darlin," I cupped her cheek, turning her face towards mine. "Come back to me, Lex. Stay with me! If I lose you too, I'll fucking die, baby," I patted her cheek lightly, feeling tears well in my eyes. "Please come back to me, sweetheart. I need you," I pleaded softly; nodding my head encouragingly when her eyes slowly regained their focus on my face. "That's my girl," I openly sobbed, pulling her into my chest and cried in her shoulder.

"I'm here, my love," she whispered breathlessly; placing a shaking hand on the back of my head.

"You can't lose your self to this place or to Ro, baby. You've got to keep your head right. Promise me, Lex," I rasped in her ear, holding her close. "Promise you won't leave me alone, darlin." Fuck, I've never been so desperate in my life to hear two words that other people take for granted or don't follow through on. If I lose her, I might as well let go of the fight and give in to my demons because without her and Ro, there is no reason to go on.

"I promise, Jon; I won't leave you alone," she breathed out, taking in a calming breath while using a hand on my heart to steady herself, letting the beat focus her mind and settle her nerves. "I need you, Jon," she gasped out of heaving lungs. She must have felt me tense; seen the argument in my eyes, because she covered my parted lips with a gentle finger. "I need you to ground me. I won't survive him or this place long enough to get you out if you don't help me remember what the fuck I'm fighting for," she whispered brokenly through trembling lips; tears falling unbidden down her flawless cheeks.

I feel a warmth in my chest when again I'm reminded of how much we have in common. She's the best of me and Joe combined; the perfect mate for us in one woman. We were okay before her but we were perfect after her.

"I don't want to hurt you, darlin."

"I'm already hurt but you could never hurt me," she slid her palm to my cheek; her eyes dancing between mine. "When we first got together, people understood and accepted my choice of Joe. He had a temper; sure, and a dominant personality but he was a big teddy bear; a loving, caring and gentle giant. They were worried about me being with you; an unknown factor with an air of danger around you. They couldn't have been more wrong in their concern over you. Aside from that one thing we clashed over, I have never been treated so well. You've always taken care of me, looked after me and made me feel cherished. I trust you implicitly with me and have always known you'd never intentionally hurt me. I need you now; I need you to make me feel all those things or I'm going to lose my shit. Please, baby," she whimpered and I felt my heart break all over again.

I sighed heavily; nodding my head because I know she needed that connection, the love we share, to focus on, to keep her head in the game. Fuck knows I need her too; so badly I can feel it burning through my veins, but I'm scared to death of hurting her. I don't want her to fear me like she fears Ro. She's taken the choice out of my hands when I feel her touch on my nape, pulling my mouth to hers; her other hand on my bicep, urging me to settle over her.

The jolt I feel when her tongue touched mine surges through my body and sense memory guides my kiss until she's pliant beneath me. She always said that I have 'drugging kisses' and the meaning finally hits home when I feel her melt beneath me. I continue to take my breath from her lungs while my right hand maps her curves. Fuck, I missed this body!

My fingers found her clit like it was a homing beacon, strumming that little bundle of nerves like the strings of a beloved guitar until she's writhing from the stimulation. It always amazed me that doing this could wind her up like a tight spring and relax her; free of all tension, at the same time. Fuck, I missed her so damn much and; for some damn reason, guilt is eating away at my insides until my tears splash her skin while I dot her face with desperate kisses. She's bound to know but I have to tell her… 'Please don't leave me.'

"There were women, Lex, a lot of women…" I can't even look at her face when I admit it.

I hear her soft sigh and hold my breath; still unable to open my eyes. My inability to commit was a huge issue when our relationship began; that is the clash she was referring to. I caused her more pain than I care to admit when I wandered through other beds; almost losing her for Rome and I when she found out, but the moment she placed her hand on the door to leave us, I had an epiphany…and a panic attack.

I wouldn't ever find a woman that cared about the real me like she did. She accepted me the way I was; I didn't have to change for her and she didn't ask me to. She loved me unconditionally, took care of me when I was hurt, held me when I had nightmares about my past, patiently helped me navigate this foreign thing called love, and listened when I spoke of things I never told a soul. She never judged me. She never pitied me. She gave me every single thing I needed and wanted from another person; the least I could do is give her the commitment she needed. It was the only thing she asked for once we progressed further in our relationship.

Telling her now, after the things she's been through in the past few days…I felt like the lowest form of life.

"I know, Jon; I expected as much when they told me they were giving me to their fighters to release tension. I don't hold it against you, baby," she slid the fingers of one hand through my hair before settling it on my nape. Her tone was meant to be reassuring, her touch was meant to be comforting but it didn't work; I still felt like shit.

"Did you…?" I took a deep breath, trying to work up my nerve. I don't have the right to ask or be jealous of the possible answer but I am. "Have you let anyone…?"

"No, I'm still yours and Joe's." How that simple sentence made me the happiest man alive and feel like the biggest dick on the planet at the same time, I have no clue. "All I could think about was the two of you before you were taken, and after, well I became obsessed with finding you. I actually reached a point in my search for you that Phil made me stop. Not stop as in give up but stop to take a breath." She reiterated when she felt me tense up. "Mr. Straight Edge slipped me a sleeping pill that put me down and he kept me down for a few days. I was so fucking angry with him when I finally woke up…I've never come so close to wanting to beat the shit out of someone so bad, but Jeff literally dropped me in front of a mirror and showed me how my worry and broken heart was affecting me. I was running myself so ragged that I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. Randy, of all people, told me I needed to keep a clear head or I'd fuck everything up so that's what I did. I channeled every bit of me into finding you; with a few hours of sleep here and there, and if I found the worst at the end of that trail, I would have died of a broken heart. No matter what though, no one would ever touch what was yours. You're kind of a tough act to follow," she smiled sadly, holding my face between her palms.

I was wrong. Now I feel like the biggest dick on the planet. She went celibate for three years, devoting every waking moment; along with her health, into finding us, and I couldn't stick with my hand. To make it infinitely worse, the first contact she has with the two of us is a brutal rape.

Fucking hell, what am I doing?

Here we are having this deep conversation, I'm crying like a bitch and yet my fingers never stopped stroking her clit. I felt like utter shit for betraying her but my body's instinct has always been to claim what was mine. There were nights that I'd fall asleep still buried within her pussy and I'd wake up the next day to find my hips stroking my length into her tight heat. She and Ro have both told me that I'd pump into her in my sleep at times. It didn't surprise me at all. Her heart is my heaven. Her body is my home. It's only natural for me to seek those out and connect with them even while asleep. She's my sanctuary…my everything…

"I'm sorry…" I shook my head, keeping my eyes trained just below her chin while I slowly slid my cock into my home. I wasn't apologizing for any pain I might be inflicting on her body now; I was apologizing for breaking her trust, for fucking those other women, and she knew it. "I love you so much; I'm so fucking sorry," I mumbled into the crook of her neck; my hands sliding between her shoulders and the cot, holding her while I held my weight on my forearms and gently but steadily thrust into her.

"Shh, Jon," she hushed me, keeping that one hand on my nape while the other settled between my shoulder blades. "I love you too," she nuzzled her cheek against my scruff and an instant later, I felt her calves cross over my ass.

My girl cocooned me within her body and we blocked out everything around us; Joe pounding on his bars, growling "mine" and the assholes in the cages on either side of me, catcalling obscenities. Nothing existed for us except each other and the way we connected, not just physically but on every other level.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked; pulling back to look in her eyes when I heard her whimper.

"Do you think any amount of discomfort I might feel right now compares to the sheer joy I feel from your touch? There were nights when I was forced to sleep where nightmares would grip me; images of you and Joe…lost to me forever, and I would wake up screaming. Then there were nights I dreamed you were holding me, making love to me, only to wake up to an empty bed and the realization that it wasn't real. To this day, I don't know which was worse, the nightmares or the dreams." Streams of liquid sadness fell from her eyes while she traced her fingers over my face, committing every detail to memory. "To me, there is no greater agony than being denied your touch, your love. I would endure any amount of pain to feel you again. So to answer your question; no, you are not hurting me. You're bringing me back to life. I love you, Jon," she tossed her head back when my cock penetrated her to the hilt and once again, I worried that I hurt her until she pulled my head down to press our lips together.

The pain of our separation was like a cancer in our hearts, and would it sound stupid for me to say that our making love was the chemo that cures it? I don't know but I know she felt amazing; holding me close with her arms and legs, her pussy clenching me tight, that I felt like we were one again.

"I missed you so fucking much," I panted into her ear, thrusting harder into her now. The sound of our pelvises clapping together was like a pulse of electric energy coursing through our bodies. We were always like this with each other; primal energy and molten passion, but now there was an air of desperation to it, making our movements feral and frenzied. "I love you; I love you so fucking much. Cum for me, darlin," I growled; clenching my teeth a moment later when she shattered in silent ecstasy around me, her eyes locked on mine, her breath caught in her lungs, and her entire body seizing with her release. I couldn't help it. Her pussy clenched my cock so tightly that I managed four more thrusts before I came howling "mine" at the top of my lungs.

It didn't go over well with Ro but as I collapsed on top of my girl, I didn't give a second thought to the big man.

It took several minutes for me to get my breathing under control and for my heart to stop threatening to burst from my chest, but when I did regain my faculties, I noticed my girl had fallen asleep nuzzled into my chest, her arms and legs still locked tight around me. "I love you, Princess," I whispered; kissing her forehead and settling my head down on her breasts.

* * *

><p>I startled awake to the sounds of a fight. I admit I was reluctant to lift my head from the fleshy pillows I rested upon until I heard Rome growl. The sheet was still tied to my bars, keeping us hidden from his sight but it also meant he was hidden from ours unless we stood up. I knew what was going on without looking and felt the need to shield Lex from seeing it. Her eyes were fluttering as I pulled my cock free from her body and a smile formed before she heard Ro lash out at his jailers.<p>

"Stay down," I pleaded with her; holding her shoulders down on the cot.

"String him up!" Fuck! They had him beaten down enough to get him to the bar and cuffed his wrists above his head to it; leaving him stretched out and vulnerable, barely standing on the balls of his feet.

"What's going on, Jon?" she asked me with wide eyes; fear and worry clouding them over.

"They're punishing him for killing one of the men," I told her; glancing up when the first lash of the whip struck. Ro groaned from the sting; gritting his teeth against the pain when the second fell. "Don't, Lex," I shook my head, knowing it was a losing battle when she gave me a stern glare.

I rose up off of her while she wrapped the blanket around herself like a cloak; moving to stand up. I could see her flinch when another lash struck his back before she drew in a bracing breath and turned around. Ro's eyes and jaw were clenched tight, lips drawn back and teeth bared while his body shuddered with each lash.

"Ro…" she gasped softly when his body jolted from another strike.

"Don't blame yourself for this," I whispered in her ear, placing steadying hands on her shoulders.

Rome was extremely vocal during this punishment; grunting and groaning from his discomfort and pain. His eyes were still closed and he wasn't aware of her watching until she began to openly sob. His gray eyes zeroed in on her in an instant and; at the sight of her tears, he did a most interesting thing. He settled his mind; releasing the tension from his body, focused beyond the pain and just stared in fascination at her sadness over his predicament. He didn't utter another sound or react to his beating. He just watched her with a curious look on his face; especially when she stretched a hand out to him through the bars. Despite his seeming indifference to his punishment, it took a toll and he collapsed in a heap when they released his wrists from the restraints.

"Roman!" Lex cried out, grasping the bars of our cell in a vice-like grip. "Let me tend to him!" she yelled out to our Doctore. "Argue with me, Jon, so they'll be more inclined to let me go to him," she whispered in a rush; eyes begging me.

"I won't have to pretend to argue with you, Princess. You still have my cum inside of you; my scent on your body." My voice rose with my worry and I found myself gripping her shoulders, shaking her to see reason. "He'll tear you apart if he scents me on you! I don't want you anywhere near him!" I could see the smile on my Doctore's face over her shoulder and knew they'd deliver her to him again. It killed me inside to know she would be in his clutches twice in one day. "What are you doing?" I asked when she shrugged off my hold and moved to the medical supplies I had scattered about. "I need those for you! I got them to take care of you after he fucks you up every time he gets his hands on you!" They would give me more since Seth ordered it but I was trying to make a point.

"Please don't be angry with me," she cradled some gauze and antibiotic to her blanket-covered chest with one hand and cupped my cheek with the other. "I can't leave him like that. Despite what he's done to me, he's still one of the men that own my heart and while I draw breath, I will do everything I can to take care of him. Please, Jon," she whimpered with tears still flowing down her cheeks when she heard our cell door open.

"Your tears affect him. They've always been a weakness of ours," I kissed her temple, barely restraining myself from lashing out when they took her from me.

**Roman's POV**:

Fuck, I'm in pain. It has been a long damn time since I angered my owner. I haven't been beaten like that for some time. I've been good and obeyed…until she showed up. I killed that fucker because he touched her – my mate – and I don't regret it. I'm one of their champions and they need to respect what's mine. She is mine.

I saw her watching them punish me and felt the need to show my ability to take it like a man; to prove my worth to her as a strong alpha male. Instead of showing pride in me, she was crying uncontrollably. Her tears unsettled me again. I focused beyond the pain and no longer reacted to it but she did; as if she was taking the beating herself. I cannot grasp what this woman wants of me. Everything I do makes her cry.

They dumped me face down on my cot which I'm grateful for. I can tell without looking at it that my back is a mess…again. I just want to sleep away the pain and almost allow the darkness to claim me until she hits my senses. I can scent her in an instant before I hear her gasp. Shifting my head just enough to fix my gaze on her; I see her standing just inside my cell, wrapped in a blanket that reeks of them and clutching medical supplies to her chest.

Her tear-filled onyx gaze takes in the damage to my flesh and she moved towards me on instinct, kneeling beside my cot. I can smell him on her; I know he took what's mine and want to re-claim her but when I reach a hand out to pull her to me, she slaps my hand like she's scolding a child. I growl my annoyance but she ignores me and sets her supplies down on the floor. Before I can make another move, she stands and hurries over to my bath, returning with a bowl of water.

"Stay still, Ro," she swats my hand again before she sits next to my hip. I growl again because really, who does this woman think she is? I'm the male and she's my female; she should feel privileged to be the chosen of the champion. She ignores me again and gently uses a washcloth to clean the excess blood from my skin before wringing it out in the bowl. I watch her from the corner of my eye as her emotions overcome her once again; silent tears rolling down her beautiful face. I feel the sting of peroxide in my open wounds before she once again, gently dabs the excess away, this time with some gauze pads. "This is my fault," she chokes out; applying an ointment to each lash mark with her fingertips.

The burning in my flesh begins to fade but I feel an itch under my skin when his scent continues to assault my nose. "Mine," I tell her while I run a hand up her thigh.

"Yes, I'm yours but I'm his too. You'd remember that if this place hadn't fucked up your head. Now behave so I can clean you up," she whispered sadly, swatting my hand away again.

This woman is starting to frustrate me.

"Mine," I moan while her careful touch moves over my heated skin; placing a hand on her thigh and squeezing to emphasize my point.

"Do you remember my name, Ro?" she sighs with a shake of her head; still applying ointment to my back. "You used to growl my name a lot in the past. It's Lex, Ro. Do you remember that?"

Lex. The name stirs something in the back of my mind; a bright memory of a different life, a happier one. I can't remember the details; they are elusive and almost painful to chase because I know that life was taken from me. Pain and death is what my life is now and I have her; my mate. I killed for her. I was beaten for her. I want her now. She needs to repay me for what I've done for her.

"Ro, stop," she struggles against my hold on her arm while I rise to my feet; pulling the blanket from her body. "Stop it!" she slaps my cheek with her free hand. My female still has fight in her and I love that. It just means she was meant for me – a worthy mate – but she has to know she's meant to submit to me. I back her up to the bars of my cell, pressing my body to hers to keep her in place while my hands cup her ass and lift her. She glances over her shoulder and turns to me with a tear rolling down her cheek as I enter her. "Joe, please…not here," she sobs brokenly; burying her face in my neck and shuddering with her tears.

Lex…Joe…her tears and utter surrender all bring my thrusts into her body to an abrupt halt. I remain within her but back up to my cot and sit; feeling a strange stirring in my chest when she wraps her arms around my neck and cries into my chest. I hate her tears and run a hesitant hand over her long hair in an attempt to soothe her. Comfort isn't something afforded to anyone here and I'm unaccustomed on how to provide it to another being but my mate is damn near hysterical…and her sobs make my chest ache.

I hold her close to my body and turn to lay her down on her back; with me settling over her and my cock still buried within her. Instead of fucking her, I stare into those bottomless obsidian eyes, catching her tears on my fingertips, absorbing them into my skin. It is an instant awareness that she's a part of me and has been for longer than the days that she's been here. I remember her body and the indescribable feeling of taking her. I remember her tears have always disturbed me. I remember the need to protect her with my life. I just can't remember our life together and I'm not sure if I want to. It was a different life; one that isn't attainable here and I'm a different person; not the one she was used to…the one she loved, and that knowledge brings a pain that no amount of ointment can soothe.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize I had been cupping her cheek in my palm, tracing my thumb over her skin to absorb those wet diamonds. Her big sad eyes focused on mine before she laced her fingers through my hair and lifted her head to press her lips to mine.

"Kiss me, Joe. I need to know you're still in there somewhere," she whimpered; desperately staring into my eyes. "I need to know I can get you back. Please…"

I moved my hand to cradle the back of her head and lifted her to meet my lips. It was a simple press of our mouths until I felt her tongue lick the seam of my lips. This felt familiar; our tongues dancing together, exploring each others' mouth. Once I started I couldn't stop and my hips instinctively began to thrust my cock into her pussy.

She kept a hand in my hair and one on my cheek; I assume being mindful of the injuries on my back, while her legs slid up the backs of mine and crossed over my ass. This was the first time she's participated in our mating and I felt the thrill of it rush through my veins. My hips picked up a faster rhythm, pounding into her until I felt her immediate withdrawal. She didn't want it like that yet and; since I enjoyed her being in the moment with me, I went against my normal instinct and slowed down to a pace she accepted.

I couldn't get enough of her kiss. It was so…intimate; even more so than fucking her which completely confused me. It stirred up feelings that I didn't know existed within me anymore and I sure as fuck couldn't identify them. It has been too long since I've allowed myself to feel more than lust but then I realized…she wasn't here then. All these new sensations and emotions are because of her – my mate. I don't want to feel them but she isn't giving me a choice. They come with her.

I can feel her getting closer and when she snaps my hips into her with her legs, I let loose. She was panting too hard to continue our kiss so I ran them along her neck; growling low in her ear when I felt her teeter on the edge. "Lex," I purred and she turned startled eyes to mine before her head went back, eyes clenched tight and hands clutching my hair when her orgasm took her. Her pussy clamping down on my cock like a vise ripped mine from me and I erupted into her. "Mine!" I roared, filling her up with my seed until I was spent and collapsed on top of her.

"Get her out of there!" I heard Dean yell out to our jailers and positioned myself in a crouch over her body to protect my mate; to keep her with me.

"Joe, stop," she whispered, cupping my face between her palms. I hesitantly glanced down at her, letting my scowl slip to a look of confusion. She was scared but not of me. "I don't want you hurt and I have to go back to Jon. Please, just stop," she begged with watery eyes and; to avoid seeing her tears again, I conceded. I moved to sit on my cot; eyes following her movements as she retrieved her blanket, wrapped it around her and stopped to stare up at me when I stood. "I'll be back in the morning," she placed a hand on my chest while mine moved to grip the hair on the back of her head. I think she was expected a fight from me and gasped in surprise when I lowered my mouth to hers.

I reluctantly released her, watching her walk back towards…Jon's cell and fixed my glare on his blue eyes. "Mine," I rumbled at him when he pulled her into his chest. He flipped me off behind her back with his typical cocky smirk in place. Wait; how did I know that smirk was typical for him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Doctore is a teacher in the arts of gladiator-type fighting. He instructs, keeps order and on occasion hands out the punishment to the men.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dean's POV:**

Three months have gone by as near as I can tell and things have progressed in…odd ways. Lex was making some headway with Ro but he was still handling her roughly; not as rough as before but still leaving her sore and bruised. He called her by name but was still stuck on the whole 'mine' thing; and his possessiveness grew by leaps and bounds. There was no talking him out of fucking her either. She held him off for a while but he'd inevitably force her down on his cot and take her. The fight afterward; to keep her with him, was getting more violent too. It took more guards to get her away each time.

Another matter arose that disturbed me to no end – Lex began to get sick at random times during the day; throwing up the small amount of food she was allotted in this place. I was scared for her; thinking she caught something and knowing she'd get no medical attention other than what I was capable of giving her.

I was sitting beside her, running a cool washcloth over her clammy forehead and watched as her eyes popped open when her hand settled on her abdomen. "What's wrong, darlin?" I asked when she sat up in bed, staring off into space while in thought.

"I think my implant went kaput," she whispered in shock.

"What implant…oh," I went silent; my mouth hanging open while I stared at her still flat stomach. "Oh holy shit," I began to panic almost instantly, getting to my feet and pacing our cell. "I need to get you out of here before they find out. You need to eat more of my rations and stop arguing with me about it," I turned to point a hard finger at her; her mouth already open to argue.

"Jon…"

"I need to keep you away from Ro before he causes you to miscarry. I won't let that fucking animal make you lose our baby. I don't give a fuck if it is his; it is mine. Do you understand me? He is too fucked in the head to be trusted with you, let alone a baby."

"Jon…"

"We need to get in the pit and make this thing happen; I've got to get you out of here."

"Jon…"

"You need to be able to fight your way out of here and need more food and strength to do that. I might just have a heart attack seeing you fight now but its necessary and I get that but it is going to make me lose my shit."

"Jon…"

"We definitely need to go before you start to show. I don't even want to think of what these assholes will do to mine or Joe's baby."

"Jon," she stood in my path, placing her hands on my chest. "I need to tell Joe; make him understand so he'll help us in the pit."

"Fuck no! I'll kill him myself and get you out on my own before I let him touch you again!"

"No, you won't," she shook her head.

"Lex…"

"No, you won't!" she grit out of clenched teeth, pulling me closer by my nape. "He's still in his primal mindset; knowing that he has a child to protect might swing this thing in our favor faster. I'm not saying it is his, my love," she pulled me into a kiss; calming me with the simple contact. "We'll find out when we're out of here but I am saying we need him and I won't let you kill him. I love him, Jon. Do you understand?"

"I understand," I nodded my head, focusing my attention and touch on her stomach. "I understand that if I think anyone; including Joe is going to harm that baby, I will tear this place down with my bare hands. Do you understand me? I understand that if anyone; including Joe hurts you, I will kill every motherfucker in sight. Do you get me?"

"I think I understand that you're feeling extremely paternal. Does the thought of my carrying your child please you?" she purred in my ear.

"The thought of you carrying my baby pleases me more than I thought possible. In fact," I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist while I pressed her back against the wall, "it pleases me so much, I feel the need to celebrate my virility," I chuckled in her ear, rubbing my dick against her pubic bone.

"You're fucking silly," she smiled lovingly at me until I freed my dick from my shorts and entered her in one slow thrust.

This is the first time I've taken her within Rome's view. He knew every time I took her before; her scent, the sounds, but he's never seen us until now and fuck, is he pissed. I know I should care because she'll end up in his cell later but right now; with her pussy surrounding my penetrating length, that tight heat gloving me so perfectly, I just can't seem to give a fuck about him.

My baby is going to have a baby. I'm scared to death that something could happen to them; fuck knows enough has happened to Lex since she walked in the door, but I'm happy too. I find it so fucking odd that I'm ecstatic that she could be pregnant. It wasn't something that I even considered before we were taken but if she is, I can't help but think this is the one positive thing to come from this hellhole.

I was protective of her before so I can only imagine how insane I'll be now. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd kill Rome and get her out of here on my own. I can't let anything happen to her; not before and sure as fuck not now. My baby could be growing in this body that I love. I could be seeing our child nursing from these beautiful breasts in a few months. Fuck, I'm getting harder…

"I love you, Jon," she whimpers into my shoulder.

"I love you too, baby," I growl low in my throat, pushing her back so I can see her reactions. My girl has always been so captivating to watch when she's gripped by pleasure.

"Fuck, right there," her breath hitched, tossing her head back when I angled my hips just right to hit my old friend – her G-spot. My cock taps out Morse code on that bundle of nerves and Lex whines like she's in pain even as her pussy weeps for me.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" I knew I had my girl on edge when the only reply she could give was a desperate nod of the head. The look of sheer ecstasy on my girl's face and those sweet sounds that escape her lips have always been my undoing. She is so lost in sensation right now and even Ro yelling at the top of his lungs is barely making it through my mind while I carefully pull at each string that will leave her unraveled. "Cum for me, baby," I rasp out in her ear, and just like that, my girl shatters at my command. "Fuck!" It just so happens her pussy is my kryptonite because I lose all sense of control and release my seed within her. "Lex?" I furrow my brow in worry when she pitches forward into my chest and goes limp. "This is more than just being sexually sated, baby. You're aren't eating enough and burning through your strength dealing with mine and Ro's…appetites," I carry her to our cot, lying down on my back with her sprawled out on top of me; my cock still buried within her pussy. "You need to eat more of mine and Ro's rations; you have two to feed now," I smile, holding her close and drifting off with her.

My eyes snap open when I hear the key in the lock of my door. 'It's fucking time,' I sigh; holding her tighter to me for a moment. I gently roll her to my side and stand between her and the men that mean to take her from me. I can't let them give her to Ro. He's too rough; too demanding on her body. "You can't take her; she's sick," I square my shoulders, balling up my fists while I glance between them.

"She was alright enough for you to fuck earlier, Ambrose; now step aside."

"No," I growl back; ready to put everything on the line to keep her safe. I flex my arm when I feel a small hand on my bicep and quickly dart my head to the side; pushing Lex behind me while returning my gaze to my jailors. "Stay back, baby," I tell her while preparing myself for a fight. I should have known better but I'll blame it on the flood of testosterone flowing through my Y-chromie body. The fight I should have been preparing for wasn't the men in front of me but with the love of my life behind me. "Lex, what the fuck?" I snap at her when she moves in front of me; pushing me back with both palms on my chest.

"Don't do this," she moved into my body, staring up into my eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't bear it," she whispered; tears threatening to fall and damn, if that didn't take the fight right out of me.

"Lex, don't do this to me…please," I begged her; my heartache clear to see in my eyes. My need to protect her had intensified beyond belief and the thought of listening…seeing Joe manhandle her…I just can't take it. I'm losing faith in my best friend. I'm losing the ability to care about him. If he hurts her or this baby, I'll lose my mind and do the unthinkable.

"I'm asking you to trust me."

Fuck, those tears and those bottomless black pools…she's killing me here. I feel my eyes slowly close and when I open them, she's being hauled back by hands that aren't worthy of her skin. I still can't move a muscle because the truth is I trust Lex more than anyone in this world. She's the only one I trust now.

I stand there, helpless while she's led to Joe's cell. Her eyes never leave mine until he grabs her upper arm.

**Roman's POV:**

They finally bring her to me. It feels like I've been waiting forever. Jon looks upset with her; hands fisting at his sides while they walk her over here. I feel a jolt run through me when they unlock my door. She's staring at Jon over her shoulder until she feels my touch on her arm. Fucking shit, my mate is crying before she gets to me. This is Jon's fault! I can't stand to see her cry and he made her cry! Fuck.

I pick her up and sit on my cot; settling her across my lap and run my palm over her face. I cannot fuck my mate if she's crying. I used to but not anymore. "Lex…stop," I purr in her ear, tilting her chin up to kiss her trembling lips. When we part to breathe, she stares into my eyes before collapsing into my chest. "Lex?" I jostle her a bit but she remains limp and unresponsive. It reminds me of the night I first took her; the night I almost killed her, and I instantly panic.

I settle her on the cot, making sure her head is on the pillow before I cover her with my blanket and sit on the floor, just watching her. She's been sick; I've heard her behind Jon's sheet, getting sick for a few days now. I look towards my brother's cell; he's standing there, furious as hell but I ask with my eyes and he tells me despite how angry he appears to be.

Jon and I have always been able to talk without words…even if I can't speak them too well anymore. With a look and hand signals, he tells me she needs rest and food or she'll get worse. I ask him why but he won't say; just glares at me before he paces his cage. At first I think he's lying to me because he doesn't want me to touch her but I know what I heard; she's definitely been ill. Parting the blanket, I can see she's lost weight. Lex barely had an ounce of fat on her body when she arrived here. They give her very little food since she isn't one of their fighters, and what little she's given she's been throwing up. Her body is now feeding on her muscles to survive. As soon as she wakes, I'll make her eat some of the food I've stashed away. I can't let my mate get worse.

I impatiently watch my mate sleep; stroking her face and hair to keep the contact that I desperately crave from her. Time ticks by and I fight the urge to fuck her. Despite how it seems, it isn't just the need to claim my female that drives me to take her. No, lately I feel parts of my old life tug at the back of my brain when I'm inside of her. I tried so hard to ignore those golden flashes of memory, of a time when I was different…better for her but they crept in; invaded my mind and left me wanting to see how it was. It made me want it back and she's my way to it.

"Joe…"

I cock my head and study her when her eyelids flutter; consciousness slowly returning to her mind. A weak hand caresses my jaw and I cannot help but nuzzle into her touch. The overpowering need to fuck her now hits me right in my cock. I'm hard as steel and growl my desire before I rein it in; remembering Jon's warning of food and rest.

"Joe…" she protests my moving her to sit up but looks at me curiously when I move to pull a bowl out from under my bed. A small smile lights up her face when I hand it to her until I tire of her picking at her needed food, take the bowl and hand feed her. She didn't care for that at all; swatting my hand with a scowl, only to squeal a moment later when I pulled her over my lap and swatted her ass. "You asshole," she frowned at me; rubbing her stinging bottom and I couldn't help the proud smirk on my face. She ate the rest of her food with a pout but didn't give me anymore trouble over it.

In my limited capacity of thinking, I figured she'd had enough rest while she ate and decided now was the time to mate with my female. She didn't care for that either…or so I thought. She kept slapping my hands while I tried to lay her down so that I could mount her but I could scent her arousal so I knew she wanted me. Sitting back on my heels, I pushed my hair back from my face, glaring at her in irritation. She surprised me by quickly reaching out a hand, tangling it in my hair and pulled on it while pointing at the bed.

"Lay down," she growled at me and damn, if my eyebrows didn't almost shoot off my forehead. I knew she was a worthy mate but even I was impressed with her tenacity, and that growl made me so much harder. Giving up my control to my female was a tough thing for me to handle but if it got my dick inside of her faster then I was willing to let it go…for now.

Once I was settled on my back, she straddled my waist, leaned forward and took my mouth in a mind-blowing kiss. I allowed my eyes to fall shut when she broke our kiss on a breath and moved her lips to my neck, trailing her mouth, tongue and teeth down. "Mine," I groaned, moving my hands to grip her waist.

"Now Joseph," she looked back down into my eyes, prying my hands from her hips and pressed them to the mattress. "I need you to be a good boy for me if you want me to make you feel good," she smirked when I clenched my jaw and balled my fists, but kept them by my sides.

I'll admit a purr rose in my throat when she licked my nipples, nipping at one before laving the sting away with her tongue. Those flashes from the past are bursting behind my eyelids now. I seem to recall that I wasn't always in control in the past; though I was most of the time, she had me writhing for her every chance she got. And fuck me, I'm harder than I was before and I didn't think it was possible without my dick exploding.

She has me panting now. Her mouth feels so good on my skin. Her tongue is dancing over my abdominals. Fuck, I wish she'd go a little lower…oh, that's it! Her mouth almost feels as heavenly as her pussy or ass…almost. Oh that fucking tongue…fuck, she's good at this and has no gag reflex from what I can tell. My mate is working me hard and so perfect. Her mouth is so warm and wet around me while her tongue travels along my length. No, I won't blow in her mouth. They'll take her away from me and I won't get her pussy. I can't have that.

My hands lift her off of me and drag her up my body before she can protest, and in the next instant, her head goes back when I impale her on my cock. Rolling us over, I take control back and piston my dick into her pussy. I can feel how wet she is but she's tense at the same time. She wants this, I know she does, but something has her holding back from fully enjoying my occupation of her body.

"Joe…" I open my eyes to see her obsidian gaze stare into my gray. "I need you to understand something, baby. I really need you to listen and understand," she whispers, grabbing one of my hands and settled it on her stomach. "I need you to take it easy on me; don't be too rough," she cups my cheek with her free hand; the urgency in her eyes making my thrusts come to a halt. "I need you to be careful; without looking like you're being careful, because I have a baby in here," she rubs my palm over her stomach and something inside of me breaks.

"Baby…" I stutter out; eyes blurring with tears and I'm not sure why. I love the thought of my seed growing inside of her but I loathe that I'm not the man I should be for them. I am too rough on her and have been since she arrived; that first night almost killing her. I'm only slightly better now because she cries if I hurt her too badly. How can I be trusted around my child? "Can't hurt…baby," I feel my throat begin to close off while my shaking hand skims over her flat belly.

"Joe, look at me," she coaxed my gaze back to hers and gave me a sad smile as she used delicate fingertips to brush the tears from my face.

Now she has me crying. I can't fucking believe this.

"You won't hurt the baby if you're careful with me but there's a catch, my love." My hips began to move against her again at her urging while we used the curtain of my hair to conceal our conversation. I listened to every word carefully while she mapped out the plan to get the three of us…four of us out of here.

She said we had friends on the outside that would help us escape but we had roles to play to make it happen. Jon and I would have to face each other in the pit with her there when it goes down. I growled my disapproval when she said she'd be fighting beside us but she assured me she knew what she was doing. It did little to calm me down. I didn't like the idea of my mate and child in harm's way. Jon and I had to keep up a pretense of wanting to kill each other over her if this was to work. And lastly, I had to look like I was rough with her without being rough on her. That last one was difficult for me since I was struggling to restrain my baser instincts out of fear of hurting my child; the urge to claim her would probably never lessen though. This will be a daily fight for me even after we leave this place.

"Try it, Joe. I'll call you Joseph if you really hurt me," she caught my face before I could avert my eyes. "I love you, Joe, and I trust you to do this," she gave a slight nod.

"Looks like I arrived in time for the show, huh, Dean?" I could hear the sneer in Seth's voice without looking. "How's the animal been treating your precious Lex?"

"Do it, Joe, and only ease up if I call you Joseph," Lex whispered to me. I gave a short nod and took both of her wrists in my left hand, gripping her hip with my right and thrust hard enough to jolt her body on the bed.

She whimpered and whined to the point that I was worried I was actually hurting her. Jon was yelling and slamming his open palms against his cell bars; threatening to kill me and begging me to stop from one sentence to the next. And Seth; his eyes were alight with unadulterated glee with the whole scene. Everyone accepted my performance except me; I wasn't entirely sure that Lex was okay but she never uttered my name.

Despite my worry over Lex and the baby, I still roared when I released into her body. I couldn't help it; she feels fucking amazing. When I came down from my high and my hearing returned when my heart stopped pounding in my ears, I could hear Jon yell for Lex to be returned to him. I focused on my mate beneath me and saw she lost consciousness again; panic gripped me tighter than my orgasm.

I moved off of her body and stood between her and the men outside my cage. They would not take her from me! Tensed up and prepared to fight to the death for her, I stepped forward when they had to come through the door one at a time. Just as I pulled back a fist, Seth stepped forward with a smile lighting up his eyes.

"Let him keep her," he told my jailors who appeared relieved as they backed out of my cage. He then turned on his heel, laughed at a crazed Jon and walked out.


End file.
